Corpse Party: New Story
by Sachigo
Summary: When Kagami and her classmates are teleported to Heavenly Host Elementary School, she struggles to maintain her sanity and life. If she doesn't live, what would become of her family?
1. Kagami Hoshine

Chapter 1: Kagami

It's 3 am in the morning. The clouds have just begun to spread apart and let a little moonlight in. It's not very bright, considering that it's almost morning. But it was just enough to wake Hoshino Kagami from her sleep. Kagami couldn't sleep very well for some reason that night. Almost as if she feared the next day. Tomorrow, well today now, was the Annual Parade for her school, Kisagari Academy. Kagami and her class, Class 1-A, were going to dress up as ghosts and other scary things for the parade. Ghosts and Vampires would surely be running rampant in her school tomorrow, knowing the boys in her class.

She lay awake, not knowing how to get back asleep, when she heard footsteps out in the hallway. Her little sister, Hisa, walked through her doorway. Kagami sat up as she looked at her sister's tiny face.

"Hisa-kun, what's wrong?" she asked her younger sister. Kagami's younger sister was 4, and the two siblings shared many resemblances. They both had short, wavy hair and hazel eyes. Hisa did have bigger eyes, but that was only because she was so young.

"I-I had a nightmare" Hisa cried quietly. Mi-chan was the name Hisa gave Kagami when she was 2. She couldn't pronounce her name correctly, except for the Mi. So Mi-chan stuck.

"I'm here for you, Hisa-kun," Kagami hugged her sister. As her sister's breathing got quieter and quieter, Kagami also fell into a deep sleep.

The sun shone brightly outside. Kagami sat up confused, as Hisa looked at her.

"Mi-chan fell asleep too. I knew you were restless. I could sense it." She hopped off Kagami's bead and went downstairs. Kagami stopped, confused. She could sense she was restless? Kagami shook her head to clear the thought as she went to put on her school uniform. At school, she would put on the costume.

Sweet smells of pancakes with chocolate chips filled Kagami's nose as she walked into the kitchen. She couldn't wait to eat. She also was now excited about today. She was totally ready to be a representative of Class 1-A. Her mom looked at her smiling face, and laughed.

"No need to be so excited, sweetie," she tried calming Kagami down. Her eyes shone with laughter and Kagami could tell that her mom loved that she was ready to go to school.

"Mom, why wouldn't I be excited? We're going to be the scary people of Class 1-A!" Hisa giggled in her seat as Kagami tickled her. Her mom laughed as well, knowing that there was no stopping the boundless energy that Kagami now had.

"Well if you eat quickly, then I guess you can get to school quicker." Kagami took that to heart, and finished her pancakes in 15 min.

The walk to school was boring. Kagami usually walked alone because her friends didn't live close enough for her to walk with. She sighed quietly, looking up at the sky. The sun shone, but Kagami still had that feeling of something being off. Her short hair blew in the breeze, making her feel better. Today was going to be a good day. All she had to do was make sure she wouldn't mess up the parade.

Still... Why was she feeling so anxious?


	2. Class 1-A

_Hello! I decided I would create my own characters after all._

_Man this'll be awesome!_

_I do not own Corpse Party's ideas, but I do own my own characters!_

**Chapter 2:**

Kagami walked slower and slower towards her school. The feeling of dread got heavier and heavier as she neared the school, but she had to stay positive. If she didn't, the parade wouldn't be any fun! As she neared the gates, she saw her friend, Rin Ueno.

Rin had short blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She wore steel rimmed glasses on the brim of her nose. She was known for being quite cold and analytical, but she was a great friend once you got to know her. Upon seeing Kagami, Rin waved her right hand.

"Hi Kagami! How's it going?" she asked as Kagami walked up to the gate.

"Superb! I'm feeling pretty good. How are you doing?" she asked Rin. The girl got a sly look and pushed her glasses up.

"I'm ready to scare the hell out of some of these freshmen!" Kagami sighed. Of course Rin would think that way. The girls walked with each other into the school building. Classroom 1-A was on the bottom floor, so it didn't take them much time to get there. Upon entering their classroom, a young boy stood in the center, directing other classmates.

"Oi! Kagami, Rin!" he called them over. This was the class representative, Ryoichi Koizumi. He was pretty short, close to being one of the shortest in the class, but he made up for it in his happy demeanor. He had light brown hair and dark blue eyes. Most of the girls had a crush on him, but Kagami didn't think of him as a crush. In fact, she had her own crush, but that would be saved for later.

"Hi Mr. Representative, Ryo!" Kagami teased him. Ryoichi smiled back.

"Now that's no way to treat your class representative," he pretended to scold her. Kagami just laughed along with Rin.

At that point, a boy and a girl came running up to Ryoichi.

"Koizumi! Kuro is being a pain in the ass!" the girl whined. The boy looked at her.

"No I wasn't! Yuuko was being a baby!" he cried back. Ryoichi sighed. These two were the Tsukuda twins, Kuro and Yuuko. Yuuko was younger by 5 min, but she acted much younger than her brother. Yuuko had dark brown hair that went down her back. She put clips in to keep the bangs out of her face. Her green eyes were always alert and unhappy. Kuro also had black hair, but it was untamable and went in many different directions. He also had the same green eyes. The two never seemed to get along at school, but their parents said they did.

"Both of you should just work. If you keep being annoying, you're not going to be in the parade," Ryoichi sighed. The two immediately shut up after that, and quickly got to work. Kagami giggled.

"Those two can't go five minutes without getting into a fight!" Rin nodded her head disdainfully at their behavior.

"Well, you two could help Takumi and Ren over with hanging up the ghosts on the ceiling." The two girls nodded, and quickly put their bags down.

As they walked over, the two boys turned their heads. Takumi Moto had dark red hair, and hazel green eyes. Kagami thought of him always as a cat, and honestly liked that quality. He happened to be her crush.

Ren Tachibana had dirty blonde hair, and pale grey eyes. He was pretty analytical as well, being smart. He happened to be Rin's crush, and she immediately blushed as he handed her a ghost.

"Hey Rin, hang these up over the desks." She nodded quickly, and stood up on one of the desks to reach the ceiling. Takumi looked at Kagami. His hazel green eyes showed kindness and compassion.

"Here," he said quietly. Kagami took it, and stood on another desk. She reached up and put the ghost on a hanger in the ceiling.

The last two students to come in were Shiro Matsuoka and Tomomi Fukui. They were both apart of the student council, and could come to help until they had finished checking the hallways for the parade.

Shiro had dark blue hair. It was always nice and neat, and he wore glasses like Rin. He always had the best grades in the class, and was the smartest kid in the school. Tomomi had a dull, grayish brown color to her hair. She always wore it in a ponytail, and had a hairband decorated with a bow to keep the other wispy strands of hair away.

"Hey! Rin! Yuuko! Kagami!" Tomomi quickly scurried off to hug all of us. The four of them were best friends, including Shiro, Ryoichi, Kuro, Takumi, and Ren. Shiro quickly went to Ryoichi.

"Are we all prepared?" he asked the class representative.

"Yup! Everything's set!" before they could get dressed in our costumes though, Ren stopped everyone.

"Wait, I found a charm online." Everyone groaned. Ren was really into paranormal things and charms, and so was Rin. Kagami was surprised Rin didn't come up with a charm for today.

"Apparently it's a friendship charm. I was figuring we would do it." We all thought about it, then reluctantly agreed. Whatever it was, Kagami was getting a bad feeling.

But she pushed it away.


	3. Charm?

_Hello, Sachigo is happy to present Chapter 3! _

_I would love people to review this, and I was wondering if I should put other people from other schools there too._

_No matter the case, please review and tell me what you think! :) _

**Chapter 3:**

Ren produced a paper doll from his bag. It was simple and plain, and it sent shivers down Kagami's spine. Just the simplicity of it was enough to put the bad feeling back into her. Rin also looked at it.

"The Sachiko Ever After Charm?" Rin seemed to question him as if she new what it was.

"Yeah. The one you and I have been talking about." Rin blushed as Kagami raised an eyebrow in question. Her eyes said, "Please don't ask now."

"Anyways, I was thinking that we should all stick together because we're friends!" Kagami sighed and nodded her head.

"Makes sense to me. I'd like to stay with all of you." Ryoichi quickly agreed and Takumi wasn't against it either. Kuro and Yuuko looked at each other, and nodded. Then Shiro and Tomomi looked at Ren.

"What are we doing?" they asked. Ren looked giddy, and then held out the paper doll.

"Everyone grab onto the doll. Anywhere you want." All of the group hesitantly reached out their hands and grabbed the doll. Kagami felt a horrible tension from the paper charm, but she said nothing.

"Now, chant 'Sachiko we beg of you' in your head…" he counted us off, "Nine times." Kagami concentrated and said it exactly nine times. When the group finished chanting in their heads, Ren looked at them.

"Everyone finished."

"Yeah, and I might chant another time if you don't hurry up!" Kuro angrily muttered. With that, Ren told the group to pull as hard as they could. They heard it rip, and each held a fragment of the charm in their hands.

"So this is supposed to keep us together?" Rin said as she eyed the delicate piece of paper. Ren nodded eagerly. Everyone put it in their ID's, and they quickly rushed around to find their costumes. As they were searching, the floor started to shake slightly. Kagami looked around. Everything was slightly shaking. The ghosts swung from the ceiling. The desks shuddered in their places. Chalk fell from the board onto the ground. Soon the floor shifted hard underneath Kagami's feet. She fell onto the hard, aluminum floor, and pain shot through her head. Takumi quickly grabbed her and pulled her under a desk.

"Hoshino!" she heard a voice distantly away from her. She could've sworn that she saw Takumi's green cat eyes staring at her, telling her everything was going to be all right. And that's when the floor seemed to fall downwards, and she was free falling in Takumi's arms. She could faintly see everyone else falling, falling, falling…


	4. The Nightmare Begins

_I liked writing this chapter._

_Kagami is a bit jumpy and kinda annoying (I mean, she's really jumpy) but that's okay._

_Takumi always keeps his cool. _

_Enjoy Chapter 4! :)_

**Chapter 4:**

It was cold. Very cold. Creaking and groaning could be heard, and it didn't sound like anything was stable at all. A voice was speaking to Kagami, but she couldn't make out what it was saying. Then she realized that she didn't really know where she was. That's when she sat upright.

"Wh-" her head exploded with pain and she reeled backwards. Arms caught her before she could completely hit her head against the floor.

"Hoshino, please, calm down. We're in some sort of school, but please just rest," Kagami knew the voice well. It was Takumi. He was helping her lay back down quietly.

As Kagami lay there for a while, she looked around to get a sense of her surroundings. Her and Takumi were in some sort of school room. In fact, it looked like an art room. There were canvases everywhere, and art supplies seemed to line the shelves. In the corner of the room was a cabinet, but Kagami couldn't see what was inside it. Takumi was also taking in the surroundings, and stopped to stare at one of the canvases.

"What…is that?" he looked at the blotchy mark on the white paper. It was red for sure, and seemed sticky to the touch. Kagami shuddered. Was that…blood? Takumi seemed to notice it as well, and quickly walked over to examine it.

"Die…" he said quietly under his breath. What the hell was going on?

"Wh-What's going on…?" Kagami sat up again. Her head hurt less, and she was feeling better. Takumi backed away from the canvas, then looked at the paintbrush next to it. His hands itched to touch it, but it would be rude of him to. Especially when Kagami needed him. The girl stood up, and walked over to Takumi. She was afraid of the dark and didn't like the creaking noises the floor made.

"I don't really know…" Takumi looked at the dark red splotch. He decided not to tell Kagami what the painting said, and instead looked towards the back of the classroom. There in the corner, he saw a flash of red before it disappeared.

"What…?" he murmured as Kagami hid behind him.

"Wh-Who was that girl? Wh-Why is she here? Wh-Why are we here!" Kagami started to sob. Takumi sighed as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Get a grip! We need to find a way out of here!"

With that, the two tried to see if they could open the doors. One seemed to be blocked off, but the other one worked. They stepped out into the dark corridor, and tried to look around.

"That's why the door wouldn't open…" Kagami pointed to the hole in the floor. Takumi wondered why this building hadn't fallen down yet. He guessed that this was no dream at all, and that something happened.

"Well, let's look around."

Kagami and Takumi walked up the stairs. They creaked and groaned under their weight, and Kagami jumped when she saw a floorboard break.

"Ah!" she jumped and grabbed onto Takumi again. By this point, Takumi was getting tired of how jumpy she was. But unfortunately, he had to make sure that she was well.

Upon entering the second floor, Kagami walked around a dimly lit area. What she found was not what she wanted to see.

"AHH!" she screamed as she fell backwards. There, in the corner, was a bloody corpse. Takumi looked at the revolting sight and blinked a couple of times. _That's not real…That's not real…That's real…_

"Ah…ah…" Kagami stared at the body. She couldn't move out of fear and shock. Takumi tried grabbing her, until he realized why she was so upset.

"Fukui…?" he stopped. Her arm had been severed off, to the point where the bone showed through the fabric that was still on. Her neck seemed to be twisted all the way around, and her eyes were rolled up in her head. Loose chunks of flesh were scattered around her abdomen, and her lower half of her body seemed to be reduced to mush.

"TOMOMI!"

_What happened to Tomomi now?_

_Questions will be answered, as Tomomi gets her own chapter next time! :) _


	5. Tomomi's Death

_Man this chapter was long! _

_Sorry for the wait! _

_I hope you enjoy Tomomi's small part in Heavenly Host!_

**Chapter 5:**

It was dark. With a grunt, Tomomi sat up and tried to gather her surroundings. Although it was very dark, she could see a faint glow in the distance. Standing up slowly, she shook her head to clear her grogginess.

"Where am I…?" she looked at the old walls and cracked windows. She tested one of them, to see if she could open it.

"It's not budging…" she sighed as she stepped back from the cloudy view outside. Tomomi couldn't see a thing through the window or even make out what could be beyond. Based on the dark shapes farther out, she concluded there may be a forest farther out. With that figured out, she turned to where she saw the glow.

Nothing was there now, but Tomomi found a key. It was small and old, maybe even a bit rusty. She pocketed the key, and suddenly realized that her paper scrap was missing.

"Where is it?! I just had it!" She searched frantically around and still couldn't find the little piece of paper. Finally she sat down, and started to sob. She was alone. Alone, and cold, and scared.

After a few minutes of crying, Tomomi decided that she had to look around for her friends. She thought of Rin, and how she would be so into the design of the building. Actually, she'd be more interested with the strange energy that Tomomi was feeling. Not that Tomomi was into that kind of stuff. The whole place just seemed…Off.

Getting up and taking one last glance around for her paper scrap, she set off in the direction of the glow. She couldn't understand why she wanted to. She just did. It wasn't there anymore, however, but her steps echoed off the dark walls and corridor menacingly. It felt like something was following her, but she didn't really want to pay attention to it.

She was about to round a corner when she bumped into something. She immediately fell over, and a person toppled on top of her. Without thinking, Tomomi looked up to see who it was. It was a boy her age, maybe a bit older. He had dark hair, and dark blue eyes. When he looked down at Tomomi and realized he was on top of her, he blushed dramatically.

"I-I'm so sorry!" he stammered as he quickly got off of her. Tomomi looked in his eyes, and found herself reflected in him. They were like two pools of water, able to reflect back what she saw.

"It's okay…" she said as she sat up. The boy seemed flushed, and she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. The boy looked at her and Tomomi again was staring into his blue eyes. She felt like she knew those blue eyes from somewhere.

"Anyways…I'm Kazuo. Miyamoto Kazuo," the boy gave Tomomi his name. Strangely, Tomomi felt like she had heard the name from somewhere.

"I'm Tomomi. Fukui Tomomi," she replied back. The boy smiled at her.

"Again…Sorry about…" he blushed while trying to apologize.

"It's fine really…But do you know where we are?" she looked around the school building again. Kazuo thought for a moment.

"My best guest: Heavenly Host Elementary. Why? Well I read it in an article I found in one of the rooms…" he stopped as Tomomi held up her hand.

"The Heavenly Host Elementary School? The one that was taken down before Kisaragi Academy was built on it?" Kazuo nodded his head.

"No…This can't be it…It was torn down…" Tomomi pressed her fingers into her temples. It was too much information all at once.

"From what I also learned from a ghost-"

"There are ghosts?!" Tomomi shrieked. The boy sighed and continued with what he was saying.

"We were warped to this strange dimension after we preformed the Sachiko Ever After Charm. So we need to find a way out."

The two sat in silence on the floor, unable to really think about anything. Tomomi was too shocked to, and Kazuo watched her in silence.

"We have to…We have to find my friends…" Tomomi murmured.

"Mine too. Why don't we team up for a while to find them?" Tomomi agreed, and the two set off together.

Considering how dark to school was, the two were able to make there way through the long hallways. They tried a door, but it wouldn't open. Tomomi pressed her ear to it though, and found she heard piano music coming from it.

"Strange…" she whispered under her breath. Kazuo listened to the music as well, and just shrugged his shoulders.

"That is pretty strange…Maybe they don't want us to come in…" he stated. Tomomi just walked down the hallway farther.

"Maybe up the stairs?" she suggested. Kazuo nodded, and they walked up.

It was a bit lighter for some reason. Tomomi couldn't fathom why. When she saw the bathroom though, she quickly told Kazuo she needed to go.

"I'm just going to be a while. I'll be right back!" Kazuo didn't want her to leave, but just nodded and sat outside.

It had been a few minutes since Tomomi had been gone. Kazuo stood up, and looked into the bathroom. It was taking too long for her to come out. He thought about it, and decided against going in. She might yell at him if he saw something!

Kazuo stared out the hallway, thinking about Tomomi. She was everything to him. He knew he would find her again.

Thump…Thump…Thump…

Kazuo suddenly jumped as he looked down the hallway. Something was coming their way.

"I'm done!" Tomomi appeared from the doorway.

THUMP…THUMP…THUMP…

"Wh-What's that?" Tomomi looked down the hallway as well. A giant man seemed to be forming from the shadows. He wielded a hammer, and seemed to be intending to use it.

"Run…" Kazuo whispered, "Run…"

"What?!"

"RUN!" Kazuo yelled as he pushed Tomomi. She didn't obey though, and the man got closer and closer.

"Tomomi! I said RUN!"

"No!" She had remembered who he was. She wasn't going to leave him again.

_I'm moving, Kazuo-kun._

_Wh-Why?_

_My mommy said so. There's nothing I can do…_

_Why…Why?_

_Kazuo-kun, I'm so sorry…_

_Why…? _

"Then we'll both run! Come on!" Kazuo tugged her. They sprinted off as the man pursued them. They ran down long corridors, through rooms. They tried everything to lose the man. They ran pass the Art Room, and Tomomi suddenly tripped.

"Tomomi?!" Kazuo stopped. Suddenly, the man appeared above her helpless form. His hammer was raised, then brought down with a dull thump.

"YAAAAA! IT HURTS!" Tomomi screamed as the man hammered at her lower body. Kazuo could do nothing but watch, scared out of his mind.

"IT HURTS! UGH! ALCK! SAVE ME!" Tomomi screamed reaching for Kazuo. He stared at her eyes, those eyes he had come to adore. He could do nothing. Nothing.

The man brought his hammer down one last time onto Tomomi's arm. It snapped off, and Tomomi screamed one last time. The man then grabbed her head and wrenched her neck until it broke, silencing Tomomi's screams. Kazuo breathed. He couldn't stop staring.

"Wh-Why? WHY?" he screamed. The man then turned to Kazuo, and Kazuo started to run.

"WHY? TOMOMI!" he screamed as he ran. His friend was no more. And he could do nothing to stop it.

_I'm sorry Kazuo..._

_I wonder if he'll make an appearance or he'll just die randomly._

_Oh well! _


End file.
